Nanopods
__TOC__ Overview Nanopods are a resource used to buy premium items (units or structures) within the game, and cost real money to buy. One can also get them through promotions websites such as Tapjoy.com, watching videos, and by leveling up. They can also be used to hurry production time at a rate of one Nanopod per hour, rounded up. In single-player battles, a single Nanopod can be used to heal to a single unit, though this takes the player's turn - they cannot attack on the same round that you heal. Cost Note: Excluding Special Offers Getting Nanopods There are several ways to get Nanopods through the course of the game. The first is when the player is given at the beginning of the game, which the player has to use to speed up the production of the first unit. After that, players can either buy Nanopods (see cost), make them, or earn them. Players gain every time they level up and they gain for completing the beginners tutorial and a bit further during the game there is a reward for completing the level 3 mission Tools of the Trade. There are also occasional limited time events where Nanopods are given as rewards for quests or as Tier rewards in Boss Strikes. Another way of earning Nanopods is playing PvP, as Tier 4 Victory Point rewards have a very small chance of giving up to . The amount and chance varies by level. It is also possible to earn free Nanopods through TapJoy on devices that are compatible with the app (most tablets and smartphones). These are earned by downloading other apps and trying them out as well as watching short commercial videos. Lastly, Nanopods can be made by refining Black Nanopods into regular Nanopod at the Black Nanopod Facility. Special Offers File:One Time Only Nanopods.png|One time only Nanopod deal for low-level players. File:New Player Bundle.png|New Player Bundle "kickstart" offer for low-level players. File:Resource Boost Pack.png|One time only Resource Boost Pack for low-level players. File:Heavy Grenadier One Time Offer.png|Heavy Grenadier Starter Pack, since the 3.5 Patch. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend June 2012.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, June 2012. File:Nanopod Sale Promo.PNG|Nanopod Sale Promo, August 2012. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend August 2012.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, August 2012. File:Happy Holidays Nanopod Weekend December 2012.png|Happy Holidays Nanopod Weekend, December 2012. File:Superbowl Nanopod Sale February 2013.png|Superbowl Nanopod Sale, February 2013. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend February 2013.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, February 2013. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend March 2013.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, March 2013. File:Free Nanopods April 2013.png|Free Nanopods, April 2013. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend April 2013.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, April 2013. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend May 2013.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, May 2013. File:Mother's Day Offer May 2013.png|Mother's Day Offer, May 2013. File:Collectible Set Offer May 2013.png|Collectible Set Offer, May 2013. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend June 2013.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, June 2013. File:Nanopod 48HR Flash Sale July 2013.png|Nanopod 48h Flash Sale, July 2013. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend August 2013.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, August 2013. File:Early Bird Pack November 2013.png|Early Bird Pack, November 2013. File:Hit And Run Pack November 2013.png|Hit And Run Pack, November 2013. File:Precision Pack November 2013.png|Precision Pack, November 2013. File:Chemical Warfare Pack November 2013.png|Chemical Warfare Pack, November 2013. File:Anniversary Nanopod Sale November 2013.png|2nd Anniversary Nanopod Sale, November 2013. File:Same Price More Value, December 2013.png|Same Price More Value, December 2013. File:Festivus Freebies December 2013.png|Festivus Freebies, December 2013 File:Cyber Monday December 2013.png|Cyber Monday, December 2013. File:Nanopod Survey December 2013.png|Nanopod Survey, December 2013. File:January Value Pack January 2014.png|January Value Pack, January 2014. File:Fire N Fight Pack January 2014.png|Fire N' Fight Pack, January 2014. File:Power Unit Pack January 2014.png|Power Unit Pack, January 2014. File:New Year Nanopod Surplus January 2014.png|New Year Nanopod Surplus, January 2014. File:Valentine's Day Challenge February 2014.png|Valentine's Day Challenge, February 2014. File:Bonus Nanopod Weeked February 2014.png|Bonus Nanopod Weeked, February 2014. File:February Value Pack February 2014.png|February Value Pack, February 2014. File:Honor And Glory Pack February 2014.png|Honor And Glory Pack, February 2014. File:Big Bite Pack February 2014.png|Big Bite Pack, February 2014. File:Fire And Freeze Pack.png|Fire & Freeze Pack, February 2014. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, March 2014. File:March Value Pack March 2014.png|March Value Pack, March 2014. File:Big Bite Pack 2.0 March 2014.png|Big Bite Pack 2.0, March 2014. File:Super Pack March 2014.png|Super Pack, March 2014. File:Chem Pack.png|Chem Pack, March 2014. File:Bonus Nanopod Weekend.png|Bonus Nanopod Weekend, April 2014. File:Romp And Stomp Pack April 2014.png|Romp And Stomp Pack, April 2014. File:Mega Munitions Pack April 2014.png|Mega Munitions Pack, April 2014. File:Anti-Infantry Pack April 2014.png|Anti-Infantry Pack, April 2014. File:Badass-ault Pack!.png|Badass-ault Pack, April 2014. File:Twitter Challenge May 2014.png|Twitter Challenge, May 2014. File:Twitter Challenge.png|Twitter Challenge Update, May 2014. File:Nano Gold Sale.png|Nanopod & Gold Sale, May 2014. File:Pierce Pack.png|Pierce Pack, May 2014. File:Mega Nanopod And Gold Sale.png|Mega Nanopod & Gold Sale, May 2014. File:June Value Pack.png|June Value Pack, June 2014. File:World Cup Pick And Win.png|World Cup Challenge, June 2014. File:Independence Day Sale.png|Independence Day Sale, July 2014. File:July Value Pack.png|July Value Pack, July 2014. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, August 2014. File:August Value Pack.png|August Value Pack, August 2014. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, September 2014. File:September Value Pack.png|September Value Pack, September 2014. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, October 2014. File:October Value Pack 9-19.png|October Value Pack Lvl. 9-19, October 2014. File:October Value Pack 20-29.png|October Value Pack Lvl. 20-29, October 2014. File:October Value Pack 30-39.png|October Value Pack Lvl. 30-39, October 2014. File:October Value Pack 40-54.png|October Value Pack Lvl. 40-54, October 2014. File:October Value Pack.png|October Value Pack Lvl. 55-70, October 2014. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, November 2014. File:3 Year Anniversary.png|3 Year Anniversary, November 2014. File:November Value Pack 9-19.png|November Value Pack Lvl. 9-19, November 2014. File:November Value Pack 20-29.png|November Value Pack Lvl. 20-29, November 2014. File:November Value Pack 30-39.png|November Value Pack Lvl. 30-39, November 2014. File:November Value Pack 40-54.png|November Value Pack Lvl. 40-54, November 2014. File:November Value Pack.png|November Value Pack Lvl. 55-70, November 2014. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, December 2014. File:New Year Nanopod Surplus.png|New Year Nanopod Surplus, January 2015. File:January Value Pack 9-19.png|January Value Pack Lvl. 9-19, January 2015. File:January Value Pack 20-29.png|January Value Pack Lvl. 20-29, January 2015. File:January Value Pack 30-39.png|January Value Pack Lvl. 30-39, January 2015. File:January Value Pack 40-54.png|January Value Pack Lvl. 40-54, January 2015. File:January Value Pack 55-65.png|January Value Pack Lvl. 55-65, January 2015. File:January Value Pack 66-70.png|January Value Pack Lvl. 66-70, January 2015. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, January 2015. File:February Value Pack 9-25.png|February Value Pack Lvl. 9-25, February 2015. File:February Value Pack 26-39.png|February Value Pack Lvl. 26-39, February 2015. File:February Value Pack 40-54.png|February Value Pack Lvl. 40-54, February 2015. File:February Value Pack 55-70.png|February Value Pack Lvl. 55-70, February 2015. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, February 2015. File:March Value Pack 9-25.png|March Value Pack Lvl. 9-25, March 2015. File:March Value Pack 26-39.png|March Value Pack Lvl. 26-39, March 2015. File:March Value Pack 40-54.png|March Value Pack Lvl. 40-54, March 2015. File:March Value Pack 55-70.png|March Value Pack Lvl. 55-70, March 2015. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, March 2015. File:April Value Pack 10-19.png|April Value Pack Lvl. 10-19, April 2015. File:April Value Pack 20-29.png|April Value Pack Lvl. 20-29, April 2015. File:April Value Pack 30-39.png|April Value Pack Lvl. 30-39, April 2015. File:April Value Pack 40-54.png|April Value Pack Lvl. 40-54, April 2015. File:April Value Pack 55-65.png|April Value Pack Lvl. 55-65, April 2015. File:April Value Pack 66-70.png|April Value Pack Lvl. 66-70, April 2015. File:Weekend Currency Sale 30.png|Weekend Currency Sale, April 2015. File:Weekend Currency Sale.png|Weekend Currency Sale, June 2015. Trivia * From Morgan's warnings as well as the loading screen text mentioned at the top, it can be assumed that consuming a nanopod will result in a very adverse reaction and most likely very painful, as even death is better. Category:Nano Category:Game Information Category:Events Category:Resources